Mike and Antoine: That Damn CD Player
by side-fish
Summary: A story loosely based on the award-winning game, World in Conflict. Please spread to all World in Conflict fans of this fic. I hope to get WiC a place in fanfiction. See foreword. Finally, we have done it. Victory to the WIC fans :D.
1. Chapter 1

Mike and Antoine: That God Damn CD Player

A story loosely based on the Award-Winning PC game, World in Conflict

Foreword

First of all, I noticed that World in Conflict does not have a place in fanfiction. How can an award winning game not have a place at ? I mean it has all the qualities of a good game with a good gameplay and a good story. I also search at fanfiction and I am surprised to see no results at all.

So with that, I intend for World in Conflict to have a place in fanfiction. I hope the moderators or staff would see this and say hey let's listen to this guy and make an archive for World in Conflict. For those of you who have read this, please, I encourage you to make more World in Conflict fanfic or let the others know more.

Anyway, this story is based on the game but focuses more on the lower rank characters. This will probably be a short story as I thought I could make this a one-shot fic. I thought I could, but it looks like I'm going to extend it to two or possibly three chapters. Now, on with the story...

That God Damn Maniac

_After Pine Valley, the Russians pulled back and tightened their perimeter around Seattle. Unable to mount an attack ourselves, we waited nursing our wounds trying to anticipate what would happen next_…

1800 hours

Several weeks after the invasion

The town square in Pine Valley

Good old buddies Antoine and Mike have gone through a lot in the past weeks. They have witnessed the invasion of Seattle and how they changed their National Guard uniforms for Army ones. They held with them their M16 rifle and sat on a park bench beside an M2 Bradley, taking a short rest before heading back to patrol. Mike had a great idea to finish their break time.

"Hey Antoine, you wanna head to the beach? I was thinking we can take a look at the sea while the sun sets. You know, just us guys." Mike asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Antoine replied.

They headed to the beach and watch the sun as it sets to the sea for a short while. Unfortunately, they were not alone. The other soldiers also gathered at the beach front as well on the concrete sea barriers occupying some of the park benches there. It would appear that the beach was the most prominent tourist spot of the town, if the commies have not invaded Seattle and this town had not been evacuated.

"So, what now?" Antoine asked.

"I… don't… know." Mike said.

"Hey, why don't we find some god damn batteries for your CD player?"

"Hey, that's a great idea. Come'on, let's go."

They headed toward the supermarket and the gas station. They were bound to find some batteries there. They had been staying in the town for weeks and only now did they just think about it. Unfortunately, the local leadership got all of the batteries to use for radio and power use at the radio station. It was an important perimeter area that must not be left to the enemy's hands. None was left for the simple joys of hearing something from that damn CD player.

"Looks like I'll never hear something from your CD player Mike. If you did, I could be dead by then."

"Don't say that dude. We're gonna find some god damn batteries in this god damn town."

"Let's look in the town square."

And so, they headed to the town square and searched for some batteries in the town shops. They were sure that there were some batteries around. There has got to be unless, Charlie Company got the remaining scraps of it. The sun was setting and their search was still fruitless until they reached a flower shop near the city hall. They reached the shop and looked around carefully. Batteries are sure to be here. Mike opened some of the cabinets and then… eureka.

"Antoine, look what I got."

"Holy shit, you've found some batteries."

"And now for the moment of truth…"

Mike reached for his backpack and looked for the CD player. Oddly, he could not feel it, so he took off his backpack and made a more detailed search.

"Is there something wrong Mike?"

"I could've sworn I placed… oh no."

Several Weeks Ago…

1800 hours

Invasion Day

_Mike and Antoine looked at the bridge as it was bombed by a B-52. Mike went forward toward a car beside the river._

"_Hey, what's that thing?" Antoine asked._

"_This my friend is a portable CD player."_

"_Portable?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What's it sound like?"_

"_I wish I could show you but the batteries are dead. I wish I could find some new ones."_

_Then an Abrams tank heads straight for them. "Hey watch out!" Mike said as he pushed his friend away from the incoming tank. The tank slams the car but stops. The man commanding the tank looked down at the two and notices a doll hanging from Antoine's left chest._

"_Stow away that toy soldier!"_

"_But it's from my daughter sir."_

_The man shrugs it off. "Go." He tells the tank driver. As they go away, Antoine was pissed off._

"_I should stow him away." Antoine said._

"_God damn maniac." Mike then continues. "Let's see if we can get a ride back to the rallying point."_

"_Yeah."_

_They left the riverside without knowing that they also left the CD player._

"You remember that time when Captain Bannon almost hit us with his tank and…"

Antoine suddenly remembered. "Oh my God! We forgot to get it."

Mike's face turned red. "That god damn maniac!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here's chapter 2 : ).

That Damn CD Player

Later that night, their shift resumed and they continued to patrol the town from the Soviet invaders. The Russians had been silent lately and Christmas was nearing. The yuletide season gave the surrounding air a breezy chill. Mike and Antoine passed by around the local radio station. They overheard Colonel Sawyer and Colonel Wilkins talking about how things were going in Europe. The general called. Sadly, as much as they had been invaded, they could not send even a single battalion to strengthen their position around Seattle. So it were only Sawyer's men and Wilkins' men.

After their shifts were done, Mike and Antoine headed to the local coffee shop. It was the place to go so that the soldiers could stay up all night for their shifts. It was also a place where they could come together and commune with each other. The mood was not so cheery though. Some soldiers were talking about how many of those they have left behind in Seattle. Despite that, there were still some laughs. Some were playing darts, others singing Christmas songs. Captain Webb had come in the shop. He immediately recognized Mike and Antoine from the retreat in Seattle. He approached them and offered a cigarette stick each.

"Hey." He said offering them the cigarettes.

"Thanks sir, but I think I'll pass." Mike replied.

"You sure? Well, you don't know what you're missing."

"Mike's not in the mood today. We just realized that he left his god damn CD player back in enemy territory."

"That's too bad." Webb puffed his cigarette letting out smoke from his nose. He then patted Mike on the back. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure things will look up for you." He said and left.

Mike then stood up. "I'll just head to rest room Antoine. I'll be right back."

"Okay then."

Minutes had passed by and Mike had not come back. His coffee was getting cold. Antoine wondered why it took him so long to use the restroom. He eventually decided to visit his friend. He was beginning to be concerned.

"Mike? You okay there." There was no answer. Antoine decided to open the restroom door. No one was there. Mike was gone.

"No… he wouldn't."

At the city limits of Pine Valley, Mike was running away and headed towards Seattle. "Ahhh! I'll get my CD player if it's the last thing I'll do!" He ran as fast as he could toward the trees and heading to the freeway. Two Army soldiers at the front noticed the yelling and saw Mike going to enemy territory.

"What's with him?"

"Haven't you heard? He lost his god damn CD player back on the retreat."

"Poor guy."

Moments later, Antoine runs toward the two. He arrives in the scene panting.

"Connor!... Douglas! Have you seen Mike?"

"Yeah, he was running toward the freeway about a few moments ago."

"Awww Mike." Antoine then reached for the nearby HMMWV. The key was already inside so all he had to do was start it.

"Hey!" Connor yelled.

"What?"

That's our Humvee!"

"Yeah, well I hope you don't mind if I borrow it." Antoine replied.

"You can't be serious Antoine. Going after your friend in Soviet Seattle, that's a suicide mission." Douglas argued.

"I don't care Doug! He's my friend and he needs me now more than ever. Besides, I just gotta hear from that god damn CD player." He was about to move the car forward.

"Wait!" Connor yelled again.

"What now?" Antoine asked.

Connor and Doug looked at each other and nodded. "We're coming with you."

Antoine smiled and opened the door. "Hop in. The more the merrier."

The two joined Antoine as they hop aboard the HMMWV and leave Pine Valley at full speed. "Do you think anyone saw us?" Connor asked.

"Nope. I don't think so." Antoine replied. Unknown to them, someone was indeed watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Those Damn Batteries

A squad of Russians was patrolling a secondary road. The Americans had been pushed out of Seattle for a few months now and they were sure, after the tough fight they showed them, they were sure the Americans would not even dare make a counter-offensive. That said, having patrolled the secondary road for months now, the guards were at ease. They were in fact drunk. It looked as if they were dancing around and round in the middle of the street. One of the guards stopped center in the road.

"Haha! I'm king of the world!" He said in Russian. Suddenly, a UAZ-469 slammed him at full force.

"Thanks for the wheels. Commie bastards!" Mike said as he followed the road to the outskirts of Seattle to the suburbs.

The Russian that was slammed slowly stood up and saw their vehicle being stolen away at a distance. "Drunk bastard!" He said in Russian throwing his jug full of liquor. Suddenly, a HMMWV slammed at the drunk guy.

"Oorah, take that Commie bastard!" Antoine said as he slammed the drunk at full force.

"Nice one!" Connor said giving him a high five.

"Yeah. Could've done it better myself." Doug said also giving a high five.

Antoine used his right hand to high five them both while keeping his eyes on the road and using the other hand to maintain the wheel. They followed the road at full speed not caring if they see another commie because of their American-marked vehicle. Thankfully, there was not that much patrolling on the way and Antoine was able to hide their HMMWV every time a vehicle passed by. The journey took two more hours and Antoine could see already see the Seattle skyline with the Space Needle on the horizon. They have finally arrived.

Mike had parked his vehicle in a parking lot in the industrial complex. He could see some landmarks that were destroyed during the retreat. The local fast food chain beside the hospital, the grains silos, the electrical station, the bridge. All destroyed as ordered by Colonel Sawyer.

The industrial complex was beside a wide river as it also had dock inside the complex. The destruction of the bridge had a negative logistical effect on the Russians. Though they are capable of an amphibious landing, they could not send their tanks easily to cross. Months had passed by and it looked like this was still the case. Nevertheless, this side of the river was sufficiently guarded by the Russians with light armored vehicles and amphibious transports.

Mike got out of the vehicle and slowly head for some cover toward the trees. He slowly crept toward the docks with his rifle ready. He saw a few UAZs and some Russian soldiers pass by along the way. Luckily, the trees provided good cover. Also, the trees were near the place where Mike dropped his CD player. He was so close, he could hear it singing. _And here I go again on my own… going down the only road I've ever known_. Then, he saw it. To his dismay, a squad of Russians had already been using the CD player. He could hear it calling out for help. _Help me_.

"Nobody touches my CD player but me!" He started to open fire to the commies. The shots fatally wound the squad. The sound was heard in the surrounding place. Antoine's HMMWV was already at the industrial complex.

"That can't be good." Doug said.

Suddenly, Mike came out of the horizon. "Mike." Antoine said.

Mike, seeing his best bud and a couple of guys, was also happy to see them. "Antoine, look! I finally got it. My CD player."

Antoine then saw something attached to the CD player. "What's that thing?"

Mike then looked at his CD player and noticed something wired to the battery container. "Oh, this. It's a potato. The Russians must've used it to power my CD player. Is it me or this country hardly have any god damn batteries." He then detached the potato.

Out in the distance, they heard the commies closing in. They heard them mumbling in the distance but one word was clear. "American!" They were compromised.

"Hop in!"

Mike hopped in the vehicle and Antoine immediately sped through the freeway and back. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Private Connor and this is Private Douglas."

"I remember you." Mike said and they both exchanged some laughs. All the laughs end abruptly as they heard an artillery shell blow out in the distance.

"The things I do for friendship." Antoine commented.

Doug got up to the machine gun mounted on top of the HMMWV and started shooting at the commies. "Take this Commie bastards!"

Antoine was riding the freeway as they were being chased but at least they were getting some speed. Everything was working well… until Antoine saw something on the distance. They were blockading the freeway.

"Damn it. They're gonna seal the freeway." Mike said. He opened the window and started shooting at them with his rifle. Connor followed suit. Doug then started shooting at the blockade. The blockade was then firing at them and it soon became a life and death struggle to get out alive. Mike then started using his grenade launcher mounted below his rifle. He put a grenade in and started to shoot it.

It worked. The blockade somewhat did not materialize and Antoine was able to find an opening. They continued to speed along the freeway. Then, they met something that they have not seen from the entire journey so far. This side of the river was filled with mostly light vehicles and infantry units, so they were surprised to see a T-80 tank smacked in the center of the freeway.

"Oh shit."

"Everybody get out now!"

They all jumped out of the HMMWV just in time. The tank fired a heat shell straight to their light vehicle which blew to kingdom come. Mike and Antoine hid behind the hull of a broken vehicle and started to open fire at the tank. Doug and Connor were in another car and started shooting at the incoming force.

"This is all your fault Mike! If you hadn't been too rash about your god damn CD player, we wouldn't be in this mess! I mean we could always just get a new one!" Antoine said as he and Mike threw several shots at the tank. The tank, being heavily armored, had no effect against bullets.

"Well, I didn't ask for you to come here with me!"

"But you're my friend Mike! And I can't just leave you out here!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I brought you guys in this mess." A shell suddenly hit somewhere near their position. They were heavily outnumbered. Doug and Connor continued firing at the incoming platoon.

"We hate to break your moment guys, but we got trouble here."

The T-80 soon fired another round. It still missed them, but by a small margin.

"Antoine?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"If this is the end. I just… I just wanna say…"

"On with it."

The T-80 tank suddenly exploded. Mike and Antoine wondered what had just happened. When the dust settled, they faces lit up. A UH-60 Blackhawk and two AH-1 Cobra helicopters had entered in the scene. The Cobras fired on the incoming platoon while the Blackhawk landed to the ground. When the four reached the entrance, they were shocked at who they saw.

"Lieutenant Parker?" Doug said in surprise. "How did you know we…?"

The pilot then answered for him. "The lieutenant here saw you guys leaving and knew that you guys were headed for trouble. So, he organized some chawks ready for you guys." They started to lift off and the Cobras started backing out. They were saved.

"So... they know?" Mike asked.

"Not at all. We just left about an hour ago. For all they know, we just scouted the outskirts of Pine Valley." The pilot said.

"Thanks sir." Mike shook Parker's hand.

"So Mike, you were about to tell me something." Antoine asked.

"Uh… yeah, maybe some other time."

"For all the trouble you put us through. We gotta hear from your CD player." Doug said.

"Yeah. Sadly, I don't got batteries."

"Well, not exactly." Antoine showed a pair of batteries from his hand.

"Holy shit! Thanks Antoine."

He smiled. "That's what friends do."

Mike then got the batteries and was about to insert it. He cleaned the potato stains and placed those god damn batteries in, but something was wrong.

"Uh… Antoine?"

"Yeah?"

"Wrong size."

Potato anyone?

THE END

Afterword

I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know it's short but it was never intended to be long. Still, I think this fic was fun and action-packed. You see, if you have the game, Mike and Antoine never get to hear from that CD player until the last mission. That maybe a spoiler but I think it's pretty obvious. Look for more World in Conflict fics from me if I have the time. Hopefully, if the demand is good... or if I feel like it, I'll make another Mike and Antoine series.


End file.
